choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR33)
The Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR33) is a sports coupe featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in the following Choro-Q titles: * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q Park * Choro-Q 64 * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Mini Motor Racing WRT Real Life Info The BNR33 version of the Nissan Skyline GT-R was introduced in 1995. It retained the 2.6-liter twin-turbo RB26DETT inline-6 engine (producing 276 hp and 271 lb/ft of torque), 5-speed manual transmission, and all-wheel drive system from the BNR32 model, but with stronger syncros and featured a wider oil pump drive collar. Other changes include an upgraded ECU, smaller fuel tank, the removal of telescopic steering, relocation of the battery to the trunk, and the radio eliminated the Active Sound System component. Three models were offered at launch - the base model, V-Spec, and V-Spec N1. The V-Spec added sportier suspension (lower ride height), ATTESA E-TS Pro all-wheel drive system (includes Active LSD), and ABS with independent four-wheel channel system. The V-Spec N1 model was the track-ready version, removing features such as the ABS, air conditioning, radio/sound system, rear wiper, and trunk carpet in order to reduce weight. The N1 also had modifications to the RB26DETT engine, with higher-flow exhaust manifolds and turbos, thicker cylinder walls, enhanced water cooling channels, upgraded oil pump, upgraded water pump, and more durable parts. Changes for the 1996 model include standard driver's side airbag, redesigned steering wheel, redesigned dashboard surround, shallower center console (due to airbag computer), removal of coin slot by power mirror controls, relocated rear antenna switch, and more-visible "Skyline" lettering on the trunklid. In 1996, the LeMans (LM) model was produced, featuring a Championship Blue exterior color, front splitter lip, carbon-fiber rear spoiler blade, N1 front bumper, and special decals on the C-pillars. It was available in the base and V-Spec models. Changes for the 1997 model include a rear fog light mounted where the driver's side reverse light was located (Japanese models only; UK models already had a rear fog light on the driver's side of the rear bumper), standard Xenon headlights, larger front lip spoiler, N1 front bumper, cut-out left turn signal grille, smaller ABS braking system actuator unit, revised hydrophobic window glass with UV-protection, red interior accents (instead of blue), modified dashboard material texture, additional bracing in the trunk to improve rigidity, and a change where only the outer tail lights light up under braking. A 4-door Skyline GT-R Autech model was released for the 1997 model year. A limited edition NISMO 400R model was produced in 1997, tuned by NISMO and featured performance and cosmetic upgrades. The engine is enlarged to a twin turbo 2.8-liter RB-X GT2 inline-6, producing 400 hp and 347 lb/ft of torque. It features upgraded pistons, crankshaft, rods, polished ports, camshafts, oil system, exhaust manifolds, and turbos. NISMO added an upgraded exhaust, intercooler, twin-plate clutch, brake pads, upgraded bumpers, upgraded side skirts, upgraded hood, upgraded spoiler, and upgraded wheels. Only 44 400Rs were built. Choro-Q The Skyline GT-R (BNR33) is body 03 in Choro-Q. Notes * The Skyline GT-R (BNR33) is one of the starting bodies in Choro-Q. * The tires on the Choro-Q version of the Skyline GT-R (BNR33) are less detailed than versions of the car in later Choro-Q titles. * The Choro-Q version features a grille emblem (with minimal detail) and lacks a rear spoiler. Choro-Q 2 The Skyline GT-R (BNR33) is body 27 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * The tires on the Skyline GT-R (BNR33) in Choro-Q 2 have darker sidewalls to distinguish the sides of the tires from the tread. * The front lip is slightly lighter in color than the Choro-Q version of the Skyline GT-R (BNR33). Choro-Q 3 The Skyline GT-R (BNR33) is body 004 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * The lower edges of the car are moved slightly lower to accommodate larger tires, but is otherwise similar to the Choro-Q 2 version. Choro-Q Park The Skyline GT-R (BNR33) is body 72 and is a Master type vehicle in Choro-Q Park.CQPBIcon 72.jpg CQPB 72.jpg Notes * This version is equipped with a rear spoiler. * The picture of the Skyline GT-R (BNR33) in Choro-Q Park has the least resemblance to the actual car. Choro-Q 64 The Skyline GT-R (BNR33) is body number 3 in Choro-Q 64. Notes * The model featured in Choro-Q 64 might be the 1996 LM model; it has an exterior color similar to the Championship Blue color of the LM, along with the N1's front bumper; however, it lacks the rear spoiler found on the LM. * The Choro-Q 64 version has door handles. Choro-Q HG 2 The Skyline GT-R (BNR33) is body number Q007 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Peach Town Body Shop. Notes * This version of the Skyline GT-R (BNR33) is equipped with a rear spoiler and has the "GT-R" emblem in the grille. * The default color for the Skyline GT-R (BNR33) is similar to the real-life car's Deep Marine Blue Pearl color. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like in Choro-Q HG 2, the Skyline GT-R (BNR33) is body number Q007 in Choro-Q HG 3. It is identical to its HG 2 counterpart except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Medium Courses. Mini Motor Racing WRT The Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR33) is one of several Choro-Q bodies featured in Mini Motor Racing WRT. Stats Rarity: ****** Max Level: 70 Max Speed: 247 Max Nitro: 67 Max Corner: 142 Max Accel: 155 Type of Road: On Road Acceleration Type: Early Notes * The Skyline GT-R (BNR33) in Mini Motor Racing WRT is most likely a 1997 model and/or an N1 model as it has the N1 front bumper. * This version is the only Skyline GT-R (BNR33) in the Choro-Q series equipped with side mirrors. Appearances * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q Park * Choro-Q 64 * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Mini Motor Racing WRT Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles